Beast Machines: The Lost Episodes, Act 1
by TheOrange
Summary: Beast Machines suddenly takes a turn for the humorous! Who is Megatron's new general, and why does he look like a 20th Century pop star?
1. Episode 1 - Rattrap 1/2

**Beast Machines: The Lost Episodes - Season 1**

**ACT 1 - Changes**

**Episode 1 - Rattrap 1/2, by Traegorn RaveHawk  
Episode 2 - Enter NickBee, by Traegorn RavenHawk  
Episode 3 - Conforming Composition, by Traegorn RavenHawk  
Episode 4 - There Can Never Be a Title, by Traegorn RavenHawk**

**EMAIL: [ lostepisodes@tfboogaloo.com ]  
OFFICIAL WEBSITE: [ http://www.trhonline.com/bmle ]  
ONLINE STORE: [ http://www.cafepress.com/bmle ]**

**If you want to be notified of further Lost Episodes updates, including new Phil Bond stories and the upcoming Robots in Disguise parody, send a blank email to [ tranfans-subscribe@tfboogaloo.com ]. You will be notified promptly of any updates to the Lost Episodes mythos!**

**Please also read Act 2 - Bonds, Act 3 - Collisions, End of the Line, and the Phil Bond one-shot: Mr. Ngo.**

**Read Season 2 at [ http://www.trhonline.com/bmle ].**

* * *

**Episode 1 - Rattrap 1/2, by Traegorn RavenHawk**

**Rattrap runs quickly down a tunnel.**

**Rattrap: Jeez, that damned lab has to be here somewhere....**

**Rattrap hops up through a hole and finds himself face to face with...**

**Blackarachnia: Guess the Sewers _weren't_ faster this time, huh.**

**Rattrap: Man, you practically scared the swiss outa.. Damnit! I hate these cheese references!**

**Blackarachnia: Then why don't you just *stop* making them!**

**Rattrap: I can't! For some reason it's built into the programming of the new body! Not to mention that it makes me act like I'm five....**

**Blackarachnia: Yeah, I've noticed. That still doesn't explain why you ran away from base.**

**Rattrap: Look around, webby. What do you see.**

**Blackarachnia looks around for the first time.**

**Blackarachnia: It's a lab. Suprise suprise. This is Cybertron. There are a lot of these around.**

**Rattrap: sigh Y'just don't get it kid.**

**Rattrap trots over to a console.**

**Rattrap: I found this place a few days ago. There's a rather unique virus on the files. It's a regression virus**

**Blackarachnia: A what?**

**Rattrap: A Regression Virus. The "Jusenkyo" virus to be exact. It morphs you to a previous state.**

**Blackarachnia: What good is that.**

**Rattrap: Well, if you haven't noticed... I AM TRANSFORMED!**

**Rattrap transforms.**

**Rattrap: I look like an idiot! Hmm, and where the hell did the oracle put guns? Nowhere! I'm a frickin' sharp shooter for Primus' sake!**

**Blackarachnia: Are you crazy! Megatron will have the Vehicons here any minute!**

**Meanwhile, at the Megatron's Lair**

**Megatron: Yessss, a Maximal has yet again done something incredibly stupid. Yesssss. Now, what shall I do. JETSTORM!!**

**Jetstorm: (From his room) What is it! Pokemon is on!**

**Megatron: (Rolls his eyes) As the only intelligent Vehicon not thinking with his Rigid Grill Structure, I need you to perform a mission. Yesssss.**

**Jetstorm: But Pokemon is on!**

**Megatron: GO NOW! Yessssss.**

**Jetstorm: Sure. to himself as soon as the 20 hour Pokemon marathon is over.**

**Back at the lab**

**Rattrap: Don't worry. I've been working on this. All I have to do is download it and....**

**Rattrap plugs his tail into the wall. **

**Computer: Reformatting to modified older form.**

**Rattrap lifts and glows -- and is returned to his original Beast Wars model.**

**Rattrap: All right!**

**Rattrap flips out his pistol.**

**Rattrap: Nightscream is going to find life a little more interesting.**

**Blackarachnia: What are you doing! Are you insane! What about the virus!**

**Blackarachnia swings a leg at the console.**

**Rattrap: NO! Stop!**

**Blackarachnia suddenly is covered in sparking energy and begins to morph...**

**...into Tarantulas!!**

**Rattrap: Holy shit!**

**Blackarachnia/Tarantulas: What are you yelling about.**

**Rattrap: Look at yourself!**

**B/T: Looking down Holy shit!**

**Rattrap: That's what I said! Is that still you Blackarachnia?**

**B/T: Last time I checked...**

**Rattrap: The Virus wasn't set for you.... And you must have had Tarantulas' pattern left over from your Predicon days and... man oh man. **

**B/T: What the hell am I going to do!**

**Rattrap: I don't know, come on, lets get out of here. **

**Rattrap returns to beast mode and hops into the sewers.**

**Blackarachnia (still looking like Tarantulas) transforms and hops in after him. When he/she hits the water.. she returns to her Beast Machine's form.**

**Blackarachnia: What the? I'm back to my reformatted body.**

**Rattrap: Weird, the virus is supposed to stay stable.. Lets get you back to base.**

**Suddenly a steam vent covers Blackarachnia in hot water... and she ends up as Tarantulas again...**

**Blackarachnia: I'm beginning to see a pattern.**

**Back at Meg's big place of Evil people**

**Jetstorm: Hehe, Pikachu is so funny. "pika! Pika!" hahaha**

**Megatron: JETSTORM!**

**Jetstorm: Oh shit.**

**The Maximal Base**

**Rattrap, and the Tarantulas looking Blackarachnia enter the area.**

**Rattrap: You better stay outside the door. I'll go in first. Eh, Optimus? Cheetor? Dickhea... I mean Nightscream?**

**Primal: sitting in lotus position with back to door What is it Rattrap? I'm becoming one with the matrix here! buddha buddha buddha...**

**Rattrap: We have a slight situation.**

**Primal: turns and faces him What is... oh my. This is new.**

**Rattrap: Old actually.**

**Primal: Whatever. Didn't we reformat you?**

**Rattrap: Yeah! Well, it sucked. Rattrap MAXIMIZE!**

**Rattrap returns to robot form.**

**Nightscream enters.**

**Nightscream: What the hell? Who are you!**

**Rattrap: Shut up. shoots Nightscream in the wing knocking Nightscream to the ground**

**Cheetor enters gratuitously because everyone else was in on the action, and this is an ensemble show. I mean hey, we're trying to sell toys that won't be out until after Christmas...**

**Cheetor: Whoa, Rattrap. What the hell is going on?**

**Primal: Yes. Do explain.**

**Rattrap: Well, before I do, maybe you should see this.**

**Blackarachnia enters, looking like Tarantulas**

**Primal: HOLY PRIMUS!**

**Blackarachnia: I'm Blackarachnia, sorry about this.**

**Meg's house of eternal badness**

**Jetstorm: But Megatron! I was just about to...**

**Megatron: That was four hours ago! Yessss...**

**Jetstorm: Yeah, but it's Pokemon....**

**Megatron: Enough, insolent whelp! Megatron retreats. It looks as though I may need to create a new Vehicon design... Yesss. A new approach... I must destroy them with what they hate the most... yessssss.....**

**Maximal Home-turf**

**Cheetor: So, Hot water turns her into Tarantulas, and cold water returns her to normal.**

**Rattrap: Exactly!**

**Cheetor: Can I have some pie now?**

**Rattrap: No bumblebee, you can't.**

**Cheetor: I AM NOT BUMBLEBEE! Runs away**

**Primal: That still doesn't explain why Megatron's virus doesn't effect you. How can you function?**

**Rattrap: Well, as far as I can guess the Jusenkyo virus keeps it out of my system...**

**Nightscream: Why is Blackarachnia changing?**

**Rattrap shoots Nightscream in the wing.**

**Rattrap: Shut up flyboy.**

**Primal: You really have to stop doing that. And get back into beast mode for the sake of Primus!**

**A voice from above: Too late for that!**

**The Maximals look up and see a blurry yellow car shape falling towards them...**

**Blackarachnia (now back in regular form): BumbleBee?**

**Voice: Not quite.**

**What lands in front of her, can only be described as SCARY.**

**Voice (to the tune of "Larger than Life"): Hey Max-i-mals can't you see, can't you see?**   
**Megatron has combined me with Bum-ble-bee!**   
**They copied my face... From a ReBoot sprite...**   
**Surrender now or Prepare to fight!**

**Cheetor (who is miraculously back): Oh my god, it's BumbleBee with Nick from the Backstreet Boy's head on it!**

**Rattrap: He looks exactly like he did in that Larger than Life Video.**

**Nightscream: You do realize that we aren't supposed to know this stuff....**

**Rattrap: Shut up! shoots Nightscream in the wing**

**NickBee: I am NickBee! And my drones will finish you off. BumbleCons! Attack!**

**A stream of yellow drones enter the room.**

**Primal: I recommend running.**

**Cheetor: I'm a fan of that!**

**The Maximals run like Hell**

**To be Continued**

**Next time on The Lost Episodes:**

**NickBee: Quit playing games, Everybody! (NickBee's back!)**

* * *

**Please feel free to go on to Episode 2 - Enter NickBee**


	2. Episode 2 - Enter NickBee

**Episode 2 - Enter NickBee, by Traegorn RavenHawk**

**Last time on The Lost Episodes...**

**NickBee: I am NickBee! And my drones will finish you off. BumbleCons! Attack!**

**A stream of yellow drones enter the room.**

**Primal: I recommend running.**

**Cheetor: I'm a fan of that!**

**The Maximals run like Hell**

And now back to our story 

**Rattrap returns to Beast mode.**

**Primal: He's a car, we're on foot! There's no way we can outrun him!**

**Cheetor: Speak for yourself Begins to speed up**

**Primal: No, if I'm going to die, so are you.**

**Cheetor: What are you going to do about it BigBot?**

**Primal: Stop making you pie.**

**Cheetor: Slows down immediately I guess we can't outrun them!**

**Primal: That's better.**

**Nightscream: Then I say we fight!**

**Rattrap: Shut up fly... oh wait, that ain't a bad idea.**

**The Maximals halt their fleeing.**

**Primal: I am transformed!**

**Blackarachnia: I am transformed!**

**Cheetor: I am transformed!**

**Nightscream: I am transformed!**

**Rattrap: Rattrap! Maximize! hehe. grins**

**The BumbleCons return to their Backstreetish look and halt.**

**NickBee: Quit playing games, Everybody! (NickBee's back!)**

**Primal: I think it's time for a gratuitous fight scene with no risk to killing any major characters!**

**NickBee: Shut up Laurence Fishburne, and fight!**

**Primal: Don't call me Laurence Fishburne!**

**NickBee: Sorry Buddha Monkey...**

**Primal: That's it! Primal charges into NickBee throwing him to the ground**

**NickBee: Hey! Not fair! You messed up my hair!**

**Cheetor: Yeah! Lets kick the shit out of these guys!**

**Rattrap: What? So you can be the only annoying yellow guy around?**

**Nightscream: Hey, when Primal charged NickBee he was really pissed off and he didn't go back to Beast mode!**

**Rattrap: Shut up flyboy. Shoots Nightscream in the leg knocking him to the ground**

**Blackarachnia: Hey, I'm going to talk too so people don't forget I'm in this scene!**

**Primal who has NickBee in a Headlock: Have you guys forgotten that this is a fight scene?**

**Cheetor: Oh yeah! Charge!**

**The Maximals charge. We see some cool gratuitous CG clips with Anime style backgrounds and a few Matrix style clips for good measure.**

**NickBee: This isn't the last you've seen of me!**

**Primal: lifts NickBee up in the air I know, they haven't even designed your molds yet though! drop kicks NickBee sending him flying through the air and out of sight**

**Primal: That was rather fun.**

**The surviving BumbleCons look at each other. Look at the Maximals. Then look at each other again. They quickly transform back into Volkswagens and drive away rather quickly.**

**Back at Meg's House of Evil Tetris Blocks...**

**Megatron: Yesssss, I mean No! Dammit No!**

**NickBee crashes through the ceiling.**

**Jetstorm: enters the room Okay, Pokemon is over. What is it that you wanted me to do earlier?**

**Megatron: rolls his eyes By Cybertron itself, you guys all really suck! Yessss**

**Thrust: rolling in Well, you made us from the Sparks of the Maximals (and Autobots in NickBee's case) which was probably a dumb move....**

**Megatron: smacks Thrust, sending him flying across the room Shut up. Yesssss**

**Thrust: faintly in a daze Methos, is that you?**

**NickBee: It's not my fault. You sent me, the new guy, ALONE in against a team of seasoned veterans who have been fighting wars their whole life. Me? I'm just used to lip-synching and looking pretty!**

**Megatron: Don't make me hurt you N'Sync boy. Yessss**

**NickBee: Backstreet Boys, actually.**

**Megatron: Whatever. Yessss. That still does not solve my problem.**

**Jetstorm: You just have to ask yourself. What would Brian Boytano do...**

**Megatron: Yesssssss, Brian Boytano..... Yessssssssssssssssssssss...**

**The Sewers of Cybertron...**

**Cheetor: So, time to find a new lair. Better find one better than the old place, it was a real rat hole.**

**Rattrap: Hey! I picked that one out!**

**Cheetor: Exactly.**

**Primal: Angrily Have you been letting Marv Wolfman write your Dialog again Cheetor!**

**Cheetor: shamefully sorry....**

**Blackarachnia In female beast form: Better than letting Rumiko Takahashi design your character... I think I see something up ahead!**

**Nightscream: What? more sewage?**

**Rattrap: Shut up flyboy. shoots Nightscream in the wing**

**Nightscream: How'd you do that? You're in Beast mode!**

**Rattrap: Trade secret.**

**Cheetor: More like a continuity error.**

**Rattrap: Shut up, Hot Rod.**

**Cheetor: I AM NOT HOT ROD!**

**Cheetor whacks Rattrap over the head.**

**Primal: You two, stop it! Dammit Rattrap, where's the map?**

**Rattrap: I gave it to Blackarachnia!**

**Blackarachnia: But I gave it back to you!**

**Rattrap: No you didn't!**

**Nightscream: I kicked it in the river.**

**Rattrap/Blackarachnia/Primal: What.**

**Nightscream: giggling madly It was useless, so I kicked it in the river.**

**Blackarachnia: WHAT THE F***! ARE YOU F**** ****** *** **** **** *** **** CRAZY! THE BLAIR MEGATRON IS.... **

**Primal: Wait a minute, we didn't have a map.**

**Rattrap: Eh, am I goin' nuts? Where did Cheetor disappear to?**

**Apparently, if the dialog hasn't inferred it, you notice that we haven't seen Cheetor since his last line.**

**At Meg's house of hip wing cloaks and affirmatives...**

**Megatron: Yessssss. I have you now Maximals. Yesssssssss**

**A Viewscreen clearly shows Tankorr sitting on Cheetor's head in a sewer passageway.**

**Jetstorm: Ingenious! Hey, NickBee, want to go watch Digimon? It's like Pokemon, only on FOX!**

**NickBee: Yeah, sure. I don't have anything else to do..**

**Megatron: EXCUSE ME! But we are in the middle of a plan here! I have something for you to do! Yessssss...**

**Jetstorm: Have Thrust do it!**

**Megatron: If you haven't noticed, Thrust isn't exactly the most Lucid individual right now gestures towards Thrust still semiconscious in the corner**

**Thrust: dazed ...but Amanda..... what would Duncan think.....**

**NickBee: Point taken.**

**Jetstorm: sigh So what do you want us to do?**

**Megatron: We need to separate and conquer... Yessssss. NickBee, take out Blackarachnia...**

**NickBee: But I thought she was Thrust's girl...**

**Megatron: Not that way, you fumbling fuzor of fads! Take her out of commission! Yesss...**

**NickBee: Oh. Sorry.**

**Megatron: And Jetstorm, Remove Primal from the food chain... Yesss....**

**Jetstorm: What about Rattrap and Nightscream?**

**Megatron: They will probably kill each other by the time you're done.**

**Jetstorm: Point taken.**

**NickBee: Let's rock and roll!**

**Jetstorm: You mean 'Let's Mainstream Pop!'**

**NickBee: You do realize that you are an incredible bastard.**

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time:**   
**Tankorr: Tankorr not do hokey pokey!**

* * *

**Please feel free to go on to Episode 3 - Conforming Composition**


	3. Episode 3 - Conforming Composition

**Episode 3 - Conforming Composition, by Traegorn RavenHawk**

**Last time on The Lost Episodes...**   
**At Meg's house of hip wing cloaks and affirmatives... **

**Megatron: Yessssss. I have you now Maximals. Yesssssssss**

**A Viewscreen clearly shows Tankorr sitting on Cheetor's head in a sewer passageway.**

cut 

**Megatron: We need to separate and conquer... Yessssss. NickBee, take out Blackarachnia...**

cut 

**Megatron: And Jetstorm, Remove Primal from the food chain... Yesss....**

cut 

**NickBee: Let's rock and roll!**

**Jetstorm: You mean 'Let's Mainstream Pop!'**

**NickBee: You do realize that you are an incredible bastard.**

And now back to our story 

**We see the sewers of Cybertron. Nightscream, Rattrap, Blackarachnia (In Reformatted form), and Primal looking for Cheetor.**

**Primal: CHEEEEEETOR! I have piiiiiieeee!**

**Nightscream: It's no use. We'll never find him!**

**Rattrap: Maximize! Shoots Nightscream No continuity error that time blows smoke from pistol**

**Nightscream: That's an energy weapon, not a projectile weapon. There shouldn't be any smoke!**

**Rattrap: Shut. Up. Shoots Nightscream**

**Meanwhile... **

**Tankorr is sitting on Cheetor's head.**

**Cheetor: Muffled Get offa me!**

**Tankorr: Tankorr not like Kitty bot. Kitty bot stay down!**

**Cheetor: Didn't we get Rhino's intelligence back in you?**

**Tankorr: This Fanfic. Fanfic writer no care!**

**Cheetor: You Tankorr?**

**Tankorr: ME TANKORR!**

**Cheetor: You wanna do the hokey pokey?**

**Tankorr: Tankorr not do hokey pokey!**

**Cheetor: Come on! It'll be fun!**

**Tankorr: No Hokey Pokey. Tankorr want to eat his pie!**

**Cheetor: Pie?!?**

**Tankorr: Pulls out Pie Tankorr like pie!**

**Cheetor: What kind of pie?!?**

**Tankorr: Cherry pie.**

**Cheetor: GET OFFA ME! Cheetor tosses Tankorr off of him**

**Tankorr: How Catbot do that!?**

**Cheetor: Never underestimate the power of pie. Begins to run away. Turns around, grabs pie YOINK! Runs away with pie**

**Tankorr: Tankorr no like this. falls over**

**Cheetor bounds into the area with the other Maximals.**

**Cheetor: Hey Big Bot! Tankorr is down here!**

**Primal: By Budd.. I mean by the Allspark! Lets get up to the surface!**

**The Maximals Climb to the surface. And find themselves surrounded by NickBee and the BumbleCons, and Jetstorm and his dorky drones.**

**NickBee: Boy, you guys are sure dumb...**

**Jetstorm: Yeah! I couldn't even reach you in the sewers!**

**Primal: This is getting repetitive.**

**Blackarachnia: No shit.**

**Rattrap: Hey! NickBee and Jetstorm! Brittany Spears is dancing topless over there!**

**Jetstorm & NickBee: Where! Looking**

**Rattrap: Pistol Whips NickBee and Jetstorm, knocking them out Eh.**

**Tankorr: Tankorr no fit through Sewer cap!**

**Cheetor: Convenient that.**

**Primal: Lets hightail it.**

**Nightscream: Sounds good to me!**

**Rattrap: Shut up! Shoots Nightscream**

**Back at Megatron's Hall of Badness**

**Megatron: This is disappointing. Yessss...**

**A Small diagnostic drone floats up next to him.**

**Drone: It would appear that your Generals are inept.**

**Megatron: Oh, that's helping. Yesssssss.... Any progress in removing my organics?**

**Drone: No. You could always make a new body.**

**Megatron: No! I shall not allow myself to be weakened! Why am I refusing the new body again?**

**Drone: Because It's a plot device I've thrown in for the toy manu... I mean, you should know your own reasoning, sir.**

**Megatron: Narrowing his eyes What's your name again? Yesssss....**

**Drone: Me? Skir. Bob Skir.**

**Megatron: Oh dear.**

**Back to the Maximals.... **

**They are currently running for some reason. Oh yeah, they knocked out the Vehicon Generals...**

**Primal: It's time we went on the offensive!**

**Cheetor: Oh yeah BigBot, you're offensive...**

**Primal: What did I say about Marv Wolfman...**

**Cheetor: Sorry...**

**Nightscream: Didn't you already make that joke?**

**Rattrap: Shut up flyboy shoots Nightscream**

**Blackarachnia: Am I the only one who has noticed that we haven't dealt with my subplot since episode 1?**

**Primal: Wait. He Stops That gives me an idea...**

**Nightscream: Hey, anyone notice that the Vehicons aren't chasing us anymore?**

**Back at the former battle scene**

**Tankorr: From sewer hole Do Jetstorm have any eights?**

**Jetstorm: Go Fish. smacks Tankorr's head, knocking him down into the water below. **

**We see Tankorr start sparking, and then he slowly gets up...**

**Tankorr: I... remember everything! Megatron has it right, we must....**

**NickBee: That's great. Now just take your stupid card so we can get to my turn.**

**Back at Megatron's Land of Cheese**

**Megatron: Cheese? Is that the best you can come up with?**

**Traegorn RavenHawk: I'm tired, and working on a deadline here. I promised to have this episode done three weeks ago. It's 1:30am. Gimme a f*&!ing break!**

**Megatron: Sorry. Sheeesh.**

**Traegorn RavenHawk: Get back to being evil, before I sick Bob Skir on you.**

**Megatron: Yesssssss....**

**Traegorn RavenHawk: That's better.**

**Megatron: This is a most disturbing development.. Yesss...**

**Thrust: Getting up Did I miss anything.**

**Megatron: Sigh Yesssssss....**

**Thrust: What?**

**Bob Skir/Drone: Sir, it appears that we may have company.**

**Megatron: The Maximals?**

**BS/D: No actually, the signal... is... well.. Predicon.**

**Megatron: What.**

**BS/D: Predicon, Sir.**

**Megatron: I heard you, you idiotic artificial intelligence. This is _very_ interesting. Yesssss..**

**The Council doors open, revealing....**

**Blackarachnia: In Tarantulas Form Lt. Tarantulas, Predicon Secret Police, at your service.**

**Megatron: You're dead.**

**Blackarachnia: No I'm not.**

**Megatron: Yes you are.**

**Blackarachnia: No. I clearly am not.**

**Megatron: That doesn't excuse the fact that you died.**

**Blackarachnia: Yes it does.**

**Megatron: NO, it doesn't. Yesssssss.**

**Blackarachnia: Yeah, actually it does.**

**Megatron: Whatever. I'm too tired right now to care.**

**Blackarachnia: But I thought it was the Fanfic writer who was tired...**

**Traegorn RavenHawk: Shut up!**

**Blackarachnia: Sorry.**

**Megatron: You do realize that you are organic, and I never really liked you anyway, so I'm going to have to kill you now.**

**Blackarachnia: Why?**

**Megatron: Becau... Why. That's a good question. Hey, Bob Skir!**

**Bob Skir/Drone: Pulls up next to Megs Yes?**

**Megatron: Why do I want to wipe out the organics?**

**BS/D: sigh Because they are impure.**

**Megatron: Oh yeah. Because you are impure. Yesssssss.**

**Blackarachnia: That's pretty stupid.**

**Megatron: Silence! Yesssss...**

**To Go on, and on, and on**

**Next Time on the Lost Episodes:**

**Megatron: No, I'm sure. I still want to kill you.**

**Blackarachnia: Dammit!**

* * *

**Please feel free to go on to Episode 4 - There Can Never Be a Title**


	4. Episode 4 - There Can Never Be a Title

**Episode 4 - There Can Never Be a Title, by Traegorn RavenHawk**

**Last time on The Lost Episodes...**

**We left Megatron Confusingly Convinced that Blackarachnia was Tarantulas...**

**Megatron: You do realize that you are organic, and I never really liked you anyway, so I'm going to have to kill you now.**

**And Now, the Grinding... I mean Gripping Finale to "Changes"**

**A shot sweeps up from Blackarachnia (in Tarantulas form) and Megatron to the top of the Citadel (That's right, I called it the Citadel. That's a rarity, and if there was a Lost Episodes Drinking game, you'd probably get five drinks for that one) to Rattrap (in beast mode) slowly crawling down the robotic arm/cabling that supports Megatron.**

**Rattrap: Eh, Beats hanging around Nightscream.**

**Shot Changes to Nightscream flying Cheetor into an upper area of the Citadel**

**Nightscream: I don't understand why we're going through all this trouble. There is only one Vehicon around...**

**Cheetor: Yeah, where are those guys?**

**At the Sewer opening from Episode 3**

**NickBee: So, that's when I entered the room, and I was like holy shit man!**

**Jetstorm: Then what happened?**

**Tankorr: Yeah, what events transpired... I mean, Tankorr NEED KNOW!**

**NickBee: Well, I was like, "Hey Britney, get down on you...**

**Back to Cheetor and Nightscream**

**Nightscream: And the Vehicon who _is_ here is Thrust, and we all know that's Silverbolt according to Blackarachnia.**

**Cheetor: Hey, wouldn't it be Funny if something hideously ironic happened, and it turned out that Thrust was really Waspinator or something?**

**Nightscream: Naw.. Something like that would never happen...**

**We see Optimus, in Beast mode, warming up Boxing style**

**Primal: Big Monkey Gonna kick some tail...**

**Back on the Main floor of Meg's International House of Problems**

**Megatron: No, I'm sure. I still want to kill you.**

**Blackarachnia: Dammit!**

**Megatron: Sorry about that. Yessssssss....**

**Blackarachnia: Well - oddly enough - That's what I expected.**

**Megatron: Really? It's not what I had. Yessssss....**

**Thrust: Am I missing something here?**

**Bob Skir/Drone: Just sit back down Thrust.**

**Thrust: Okay.**

**Blackarachnia: In any case, NOW!**

**Megatron: What?**

**BS/D: Excuse me as I take shelter.**

**We zoom in on Rattrap transforming and shooting one of the cables hooked up to Megatron's head. Megatron screams in pain, and grasps his hands to the sides of his head. Cheetor flips out of some above the door area of the Citadel with Nightscream right behind him.**

**Cheetor: I am transformed! Dives at Thrust with Nightscream right behind him**

**Thrust: Eep!**

**Primal: Charges through the front door Big Monkey says "Dragon go down!"**

**Megatron: This is not good. Yesssss...**

**Primal: No shit. Thumbs his nose Time to kick some ass. I am transformed!**

**Megatron: Oh, you want some of this, Laurence Fishbot!**

**Primal: Don't call me that!**

**Megatron: Or do you prefer, oh I love this one, Buddha Monkey?**

**Primal: That was your mistake Megatron....**

**Megatron: What?**

**Primal: The Fanfic writer already established that I can retain my robot mode when someone calls me Buddha Monkey, no matter how mad I get...**

**Megatron: Bob Skir, is this true?**

**BS/D: From Corner Don't ask me! I'm just his incarnation of the _real_ Beast Machines writer, you're the in Lost Episodes.**

**Megatron: Ah. Fanfic Writer!**

**Traegorn RavenHawk: That's Mr. Fanfic writer!**

**Megatron: Whatever. Did you really establish that?**

**TRH: Yeah. I thought it was funny. Meh.**

**Megatron: Shit.**

**TRH: Indeed.**

**Primal: Ahem! **

**Megatron: Oh yeah. Sorry.**

**Primal: Dives at Megatron**

**Megatron: reverts to Beast mode Ahh!**

**Primal: starts the beat down**

**Megatron: That's it! Everybody out! He marches towards the door, even with Primal hanging on to him. Megatron throws Primal off of him, and shoves Primal, Cheetor, Nightscream, Blackarachnia, Rattrap, Bob Skir, and Thrust outside of the Citadel**

**Megatron: I think I want to be alone sniff**

**Back at the Manhole of Doom, supposed new Vehicon spare time hangout**

**Tankorr: I must depart... I mean..... Tankorr LEAVE!**

**NickBee: You do that.**

**Tankorr rumbles down the sewer tunnel.**

**Jetstorm: Did he seem different to you?**

**NickBee: No. Why?**

**Somewhere else in the sewers**

**Primal: We'll set up camp here. I need some time alone.**

**Cheetor: Commune with the oracle?**

**Primal: Something like that. saunters off**

**Several minutes later**

**Primal turn a corner..**

**Primal: Tankorr! Takes a defensive stance**

**Tankorr: Not Quite Optimus, not quite.**

**Primal: Rhynox? Is that really you???**

**Tankorr: Turns his head...**

**Primal: This is wonderful! Megatron looses one of his Generals, and we get you ba..**

**Tankorr: Cutting off Primal sadly Not quite Optimus.**

**Primal: ....**

**Tankorr: On Earth, this whole Organics thing was fine. It was _survival, _but here, HERE, this is Cybertron! Cybertron was meant to be technologically pure. You are polluting it.**

**Primal: Are you siding with Megatron! That _criminal_!**

**Tankorr: Optimus, I see two sides here. I see You, someone I respect more than anyone, fighting for a cause I can't believe in, and I see Megatron. Someone I hate, who is defending something I hold dearer than anything in the world. MY world. Cybertron. I don't want to take his side, but I have to.**

**Primal: If that is your decision...**

**Tankorr: It is. Turns around Turns his head back Optimus.**

**Primal: looks up**

**Tankorr: Next time we meet, we will not be allies.**

**Primal: I know, Rhynox, I know.**

**Fade to black**

**Epilogue....**

**Rattrap: Eh, what did we learn today Nightscream?**

**Nightscream: We can go through an entire Lost Episode without shooting me?**

**Rattrap: Nope. Shoots Nightscream**

**The End**

* * *

**Please feel free to go on to Act 2 - Bonds**


End file.
